


开门遇见前男友

by Saltedfishooc



Category: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs) - Fandom, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltedfishooc/pseuds/Saltedfishooc





	开门遇见前男友

中原中也面无表情地看了太宰治一眼，低下头找了一圈，没能找到合适钻下去的地缝。

他当然明白建立精神链接是当下最合适也最利于作战的选择，即便不是为了查明这场大范围精神误导的源头，链接后心意相通的特点都足够成为他们这么做的理由。

只是要和撕破过脸皮的前男友做爱，依旧需要足够多的心理建设。

虽然平心而论，这个前男友颜值不低，过去的几次客户体验也挑不出毛病，但男友前边到底还有个“前”字。

太宰治默不作声地看着他纠结，他悄不闷声地伸出精神触手安抚着哨兵躁动不安的意识云，异常老实地等着。

他果真等到了个带着试探性质的吻。

四瓣时隔许久又一次紧贴在一起的嘴唇相互挤压，他感受着中也偏高的体温和踮起的脚尖，给了他一个拥抱，然后加深了这个吻。

分属于哨兵向导的精神域在无形中交融，黑鳞的蟒蛇吐着蛇信，缠上了赤狼的腹部。

中原中也气喘吁吁地推开他，略带震惊：“在这里？滚回去房间。”

太宰治恶劣伸手地解开他的皮带：“我不。”

于是他们又半推半就得抱在一起，中也裸露的性器蹭在太宰质地特殊的西装裤上，他哼了两声，毫不客气地扒了那条该死的裤子，同时握住两人半硬的东西。

带着刀茧枪茧的手指摩擦过人体最敏感的部位，他们默契地使唇齿相贴，把呻吟和喘息喂进对方的口腔。

太宰治吻着自己的搭档，手不老实地顺着他仍被西裤包裹着的大腿摸进臀缝，熟练地按压那个紧缩的穴口。

没有润滑被入侵的疼痛和不适使中原中也皱起眉头，他背抵着身后的门板，报复性地咬了下嘴里属于另一个人的舌头，张开了腿。

模拟性器抽插着的手指进出间带起的快感沿着脊柱直冲大脑，引起一阵本能的颤栗。他稍微有些不甘心地承认，混蛋太宰治的确比他本人更清楚怎样更能使他快乐。

温热的肠道在越发绵长密集的刺激下蠕动着，自发分泌出体液来，方便入侵者更进一步的动作。

体内手指增加到第四根时中原中也推开了太宰治，结束了漫长的吻。他喘着气用大腿缠上这混蛋的腰，催促性得拿小腿去磨他的后腰。

“已经够了。”他舔了圈湿漉漉的嘴唇，挑衅地抬起半边眉毛，“滚进来。”


End file.
